


Scales

by PoltergeistForever



Series: Tails of a fish [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Mermaids, Bad Decisions, Drowning, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Short, maybe part 2, might have to edit later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: Christa was tired of hearing others make fun of her for believing in mermaids,so she decided to do something stupid, go out a night and search on her parent's private beach front. With a net in her hand, and a dumb looking outfit to match, she sneak down to the  beach  just like any other day.Holding a small, dim flashlight she began to scan the beach getting excited passing every minute.  Tonight was the night!Christa always love the concept of Mermaids. Ever since she was a little girl she wanted to meet one and be one. The whole "Mermaid" faze started when her father told her of the tales of seeing one on his trips. Sadly, her father got lost at sea and her mother thought it was a coping mechanism.





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Christa- Yellow  
> the unnamed mermaid- Blue
> 
> This was written late lol might have to edit this later.

Christa was tired of hearing others make fun of her for believing in mermaids,so she decided to do something stupid, go out a night and search on her parent's private beach front. With a net in her hand, and a dumb looking outfit to match, she sneak down to the beach just like any other day.

Holding a small, dim flashlight she began to scan the beach getting excited passing every minute. Tonight was the night!

Christa always love the concept of Mermaids. Ever since she was a little girl she wanted to meet one and be one. The whole "Mermaid" faze started when her father told her of the tales of seeing one on his trips. Sadly, her father got lost at sea and her mother thought it was a coping mechanism.

no it wasn't.

Suddenly, Christa heard a sobs though the darkness and the loud crashing of the waves. It made her stop, turned off her flashlight and duck behind a bunch of near by rocks due to fright. Peaking up slowly, she noticed that just few miles away was a large, glowing creature on the beach- It looked to be humanoid figure, sitting on the beach.

Slowly, Christa began to walk up to it. Closer and closer the sobs intensified to a umbering level of whatever this thing was, it was clearly in pain. 

The creature was now just few few away and the sounds of the sobs hurt her ears. Christa Stepping back and she covered her mouth ; It was a mermaid, or what she thought one looked like. 

The creature in front of her was clearly half fish and half-human. What looked to be a long, blue, glowing scaled tail swished back and forth in agitation as the creature begin to pull at what looked to be a net- It looked extremely tight around the large tail and actually seemed to cut into into it it.

Wincing, Christa walked closer, holding the net over her head. She began feeling bit guilty now that the mermaid was tangled and she was about to make it worse. 

Without a warning, the mermaid looked up and stared dead at Christa. The moonlight showed more of her beautifully features: She has short, cherry brown hair that was slightly curly. Tanned skin, covered in scales around her cheeks that went all the way down her neck, shoulders and arms. The most striking part was her eyes- They were icy blue.

Then she screamed. A ears spitting scream that cause Christa to fall on the ground and cover her ears.

Realizing that Christa was stunned, the mermaid stops screaming and quickly tried to move towards the water. Christa, still slightly stunned due to the scream began to tries to chases the mermaid after quickly grabbing her net and standing up on her now, wobbly legs.

Before she could get too far the mermaid slithers into the dark water. 

" Dammit" Christa yelled. Then, Before Christa knew it, she forgot to stop running and charged straight into the water and ran right off the drop off.

The cold water hit her like train. It hurt so bad that the young girl began to gasp, sucking in the salty water, causing her nose and throat to sting. Christa couldn't see anything other than bubbles and blackness. She wished she could swim and now because of her obsession, she was most likely going to die.

She struggled and struggled,but soon due to the lack of oxygen and the icy water, she began to loss hope and was slowly drifting off....

Sinking down to her grave.

She felt horrible. Young, no friends, a dead father and tried to hurt a already hurting creature. She deserved this, right?

Christa took a last breath, however she wasn't met with a burning nose. Christa opened her eyes to find that she was clearly still in the water but now, she could breath!

Confused, she glancing to her left and she seen that something was holding her arm; It was the scaled, claw, webbed hand holding her tightly up. Then she felt her rising, and rising and rising until she broke surface.

" There she is!" A voice cried. " She's alive!"

Christa felt herself behind pull in and felt someone hug her. Letting her eyes adjust to the surface darkness, she realized that she was in her mothers arms. A blanket was wrapped around her and she heard two other voices that she never head before.

" Let's get her to the hospital."

" We better hurry!"

Christa didn't feel cold at all but she snuggled into her mothers arm on the whole way to the hospital. She wasn't sure what happen, but she was glad to be alive.


End file.
